My Special Day
by SonnyB
Summary: Naruto sits and remembers a day back when he was young, and one talk he had with the Third.


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and copyrited by Shonen Jump magazine and thus, not mine. Still, please enjoy this little fic of mine and remember; "Let it all flow out like day old sushi.  
  
It's the one day I can remember that I had a strange feeling on. It was like I felt the utter need to be recognized by, just...anyone. For some strange reason, I needed to have someone notice me. I would always try and look for someone close to me to confide in and make my day great, or even just a decent one. But I always stopped and remembered...I didn't have anyone close to me. Well not anyone that close that I could look to to give a kind of comfort that I, I don't know what the hell i'm saying really.   
  
I never did in these situations. The times when I just got stuck in a rut and couldn't find a way out of it. That was usually when I started to screw with everyone in the village, just ot vent out my frustrations. But one day when I think I was about five. At least I think I was five, I mean a was pretty god damn small when this happened. So, yeah i'll stick with that, cuz I don't remember until that day the Old man Hokage told me. And damn if I couldn't tell the old fart now...that meant the world to me when he said it.  
  
"Naruto! Come here and stop this nonsense!" I remember the old man's raspy voice of doom, as the other kids would always say. I just thought he was a stupid old prick. But then again, that's past tense.  
  
"What do you want Geezer?" I always used to mess with him about the fact that he was old. In fact, all adults who were older I made fun of in this similar fashion. Served Ôem right for yellin' and shivin' a kid who wasn't their own without a reason. Jerks. Though I know now why they hated me, it's still not right. but hell fuck Ôem if they can't take a joke.  
  
"Why is it this day of the month every year, you always seem to cause the most trouble for us all? The people are remembering the past of our last Hokage. Do you really need to be so mischievious?" His face was as stern as a leather strap made from a bull's ass. This was the only time I would cringe a bit and look down. This was the only time that I would actually be a little afraid to speak to him. But I would, cuz I didn't have anything to lose. I never did. In fact that was the only reason I persisted, as I realized after I would sit and wonder why I was still here. After that I jsut stopped crying and started yelling, and playing pranks on people, just cuz they shunned me for no reason. People suck.  
  
"I...I don't know, I just keep getting yelled at and srewed with all day long! Hell they do it every day of their waking hours! And it's always worse on this day in particular!" After a while I stopped holding back on what I was feeling. Since they gave me no quarter I gave them none. Man i'm bitter.  
  
"Hmph. Well that was a mouth full now little brat." I have a problem with outbursts of emotion. I could probably help it with practice though.  
  
"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean old geezer?" Okay mabye not, at this point. However I may add, I am getting better. At least for my standards anyway.  
  
"Lillte boy remember who you're talking to!" Shut's me up every time with that tone of his. And then I listen to his next rant, as I like to call Ôem. "Though you may have a valid point for causing some trouble, it's not on just a personal level with certain people. It's with the whole village!" Damn him for having logic and me being five. I can't get anyone to understand me cuz no one will just calm down and sit and talk with me. No one even seems to care. And now i'm being proven wrong by an old man. An old man who happens to be the Hokage of our village no less. Well to hell with it! It doesn't matter if he gives me shit too. I'll prove them all some how. And it doesn't matter what I have to endure to do it, cuz in the end folks...it'll all be worth it. I thought all this just before he spoke and layed on me the kindest words the old geezer had ever spoke. Hell the kindest I had ever heard from anyone up until that point in my life.  
  
"But you know I have had a hard time in finding time on these days for what I always want, but can never actually plan for. It's been five years actually, since the day that will forever live in the hearts and minds of all the people in Konoha." He paused for something that to this day I stil can't understand. I understand now other things he's said to me, and some things he said that day but...that pause still dumbfouds me. He continued.   
  
"I can remember a time when I had a student much like you, he was not so subtle and a real loudmouth like you. But he had a real love for his home and all who lived in it. I see some of that in you and hope that it develop into the love a person would have to his home." He stuck me with a pile of bricks. I stood in awe at the old man. He said that to me? I reminded him of student of his? And then it dawned on me. I reminded him of a student of his. A shinobi.   
  
That was how i'd get everyone to recognize me. that's how i'd get rid of the glares, the scowels, the insults, the haterd I could never get away from were ever I went in this village. And the old man Hokage actually said he saw a shinobi's qualities in me. Well maybe not exactly, but hey come on! Gimme a break, I was five!  
  
"Hey old man Hokage." he gave a slight surprised look and waited for me to continue. "You just gave me a great idea. I'll become a shinobi! And i'll become the strongest in all the village and succede you one day! Then everybody will stop with all the scowls.  
  
His face was more surprised than before. But then it carried a look all the teachers always gave me when ever I was doing something wrong. Which was a lot, but that's besides the point. He then told me something that, to this day...I will never forget and somewhat understand. And thinking about it now, make my heart cry.  
  
"Naruto." I looked up at his face. "If you do become a shinobi you will be put through the same toils as all shinobi face. You will then see more harsh scowls than you do as a delinquint. But, if you do decide that this is your path-" Like I said about having a porblem with holding back my emotions, I also have a bad habbit of interupting. But this time it wasn't to snap back and make fun of, or to try and make soem people laugh instead of scream at me.  
  
"Yeah I have! And it'll be all my passion." Dramatic as always. That's me. Then old man Hokage smiled before continuing.  
  
"Just as I thought. The fire of Konoha. You'll do fine to belive in your self now, but don't ever forget it. You have something that no one else in Konoha has had in a long time. Perserverence over all that stands to harm, both the mind and the soul. Remember when you find something dear to you...cherish it with all your heart. What is dear to you is something special, and likewise when you find someone dear to you they are what should have your whole devotion to protect. That is the way of a shinobi. to endure to protect that which is precious. Naruto, don't ver forget that. And remember to eat before you go out to cause trouble. It tires you too quickly, and ruins some of my enjoyment on some of these people.  
  
Again I was awe struck. But this time smoe of his words made sense. Even then. It almost fetl as if, as if...he was a little proud of me. And that was the thing that was really damn weird. But it felt good that someone wasn't yelling at me or insulting me for no reason. And it was on the day when I always hated waking up. But after talking to him now today, my day felt complete. Well as complete as it can be without having any food. Aww man I forgot how much I wanted Ramen that day, and through out that conversation.  
  
"Okay, but your buying!" I was so easy to please back then. And a little now-aw crap. Screwed again.  
  
"Hahaha! Okay then, mark this on your callender. come and bug the hell outta me if I forget, other wise if i'm unavailabel...just look at your door and have a treat on me. It'll be you special day." He laughed again just as he walked toward the Ramen shop I always try to find a reason to go to. But I guess now I won't ever need one ever again.   
  
We went there to Icharaku the ramen shop and ate. The old man that worked there gave us a discount, cuz he charged everyone. And he was the only one, besides myself, who would tlak back to od man Hokage. And man it was funny. Now he's one of my best aquaintences and for some reason gives me a good deal every onece and a while.  
  
When I went home that day I ran to my calendar, took a marker as I ran to mark on the calendar this day. I maked it and labeled it my special day. Sure everyone in the village was mourning and remembering that day that the village was attacked and I was always being yelled at and scowled at for what pranks I was pulling that day. But now I have something else to look forwad to on this day. I have never actually had a birthday in my life. The simple fact that I don't really know when exaclty I was born, so I can't celerate it. But from what the old man Hokage had just done for me, I was filled with soem thing I probably have only known of and felt now in my life...Love. Even if it wasn't the kind i'd want like other kids get, it was enough amidts the hatered I met every day of my short life as of then. Sure this wouldn't stop me from giving the old geezer a hard time, I mean hay he told me to if he forgot. Come on, who's gonna pass that up?   
  
Every year since then i've done the same thing. Once or twice I found the old man couldn't be there, but I got over it. cuz every time I woke up on that day and saw, under my door...a free lunch ticket for Icharaku, I knew i'd still have a good day. My freinds and comrads all look at me funny for acting so joyful on the day teh village mourns it's greatset Hokage, that will soon enough be me, I actually have a good day and leave enough alone. People all over the village wonder but hell, let Ôem wonder for now. After all I put Ôem through all these years, they deserve a break for atleast a day. See old man, I didn't forget. And for you, and all...I won't ever. 


End file.
